


perception

by stelleappese



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, Season 3, a single tiny little curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Refa isn't sure what to make of the reports coming from Babylon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/gifts).



> I read [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ck2Hj-OWUAAz_VI.jpg) bit of the last Technomages books, and it basically sounded to me more like Londo and Morden had been having a secret relationship (plus creepy possessive boyfriend!Morden), than that they'd been conspiring. So this happened xD

“Go ahead, this channel is safe”, Lord Refa says, distractedly, not even moving his eyes from the papers scattered all over his desk.  
“Morden has been to Mollari's quarters again”, the informant says, in a whisper. The birds chirping cheerfully outside the window almost drown his voice out. Refa considers looking for a braver spy.  
“Right...”, he says, uninterested.  
“Mollari found our listening device, so I wasn't able to listen to their conversation. They discussed for a while, then got quiet. Morden left Mollari's rooms alone. He looked pretty pleased with himself.”

Refa looks up, raising an eyebrow at the screen. That, hm. That sounds peculiar.

“Anything else?”, he asks, setting his papers aside for now.  
“They avoid meeting in public, but when they're both at the Zocalo, Morden sends Mollari drinks. Mollari has been apparently purchasing tea especially to share it with Morden.”  
“Uh”, says Refa, unsure what to make of that. “Very well, hm. Make sure the listening device is there the next time they meet.”  
“Yes, sir.”

*

A servant approaches Refa and quietly slips a data crystal in his hand. Refa makes sure his expression doesn't change as he stuffs the crystal in his pocket and keeps politely chatting with the members of the royal court.

With a bit of luck, his agents will have managed to install a listening device in Mollari's quarters, by now. He excuses himself, kisses the hand of the lady he's been talking to, and rushes away.

The recording's quality is low; statics interrupts it very often. Morden and Mollari don't talk specifics, Morden just mentions everything is ready, Mollari mumbles uncomfortably. Statics, statics, statics. Then:

 _"I can't read your mind, you know”_ , says Morden's soft, encouraging voice, _“I wish you could be more... explicit. Just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you.”_  
_“I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much”_ , mutters Mollari.  
_“Now, now”_ , laughs Morden, _“Have I ever left you unsatisfied?”_

There's a brief pause in which Refa imagines Morden closing the distance between the two of them, then Morden whispers: " _You know how eager to please I am”_ , with a distinct smug grin in his voice. A burst of statics concludes the recording.

Refa blinks at the data crystal. “Great Maker”, he murmurs.

*

The next data crystal Refa receives is a video. Refa is tempted not to watch it at all, but he's aware even the most apparently insignificant information could be fundamental. He curses between his teeth, pours himself a generous glass of liquor, and sits down.

The angle is a weird one; one third of the screen is occupied by a hedge. Morden and Mollari are lingering in the rest of the picture, Morden looking up at Mollari, smiling brightly, not breaking eye contact even once. He's standing _very_  close to Mollari. One of his hands is stuffed in his pocket, but he reaches up with the other and touches Mollari's shoulder, taking a little step forward and whispering something to him.

He suddenly notices something behind Mollari and gives him an eloquent look. Mollari makes a ridiculous hop, stumbling in clear view of the camera. He smiles nervously at the couple walking past them, face flushing bright pink. Morden gives him an amused look.

Well, Refa thinks, at least they still have their clothes on...

*

“I have to admit I'm pretty surprised you would come to me”, Refa says, observing Morden as he wanders around the studio, lingering in front of the window and looking outside.  
“I don't see why my associates and I would have to give up on such a powerful ally just because Ambassador Mollari grew tired of me”, Morden says, with a shrug. Perhaps Refa is imagining the bitterness in Morden's icy eyes, perhaps he's not. “After all, the Centauri Republic has benefited greatly from my services...”  
“Yes, hm... I see what you mean.”  
“Do you?”, asks Morden, softly, tilting his head a little as he looks at Refa, “I'm glad we understand each other, Lord Refa. So, tell me”, he smiles, sitting on the plump chair in front of Refa's desk, leaning forward a little. “What do _you_  want?”, he asks, in a sweet little whisper.  
“Not sex”, Refa blurts out, “I like females very much.”  
Morden blinks at him, frowning a little. “Uh. To each their own, I guess?”  
“Yes, yes. I'm not... there's nothing _wrong_  with, hm, having sex with males. Or aliens. That's just not something I'm personally interested in experiencing. Ah. Ever.”  
Morden shrugs. “Ok”, he says. “I was thinking more about enslaving inferior species and conquering worlds, but all right.”  
“Right, yes, of course you were”, says Refa, perhaps a bit more loudly and cheerfully than needed. “Let's get to work!”

*

Down in the tunnels beneath the surface of Narn, Refa is having a very, _very_  bad time. A hologram of Mollari is looking in his general direction, his expression grim; behind him, a group of Narn stand, red eyes murderous. This can't possibly be good.

“Hello, Refa”, says the hologram, “If you are seeing this message it is because in a very few minutes, you will be dead.”

Great, Refa thinks, as Mollari goes on explaining the guards are loyal to House Mollari and won't be obeying him anymore. Of all the moments Refa could have possibly chosen to be a complete idiot, he chose the one that will get him killed. The last thing he could have predicted was Mollari putting his resentment aside and joining forces with that Narn scum G'Kar. Refa catches himself wondering if he's dragged this particular alien into his bed as well.

“You have taken from me that which I loved, Refa”, the hologram says.

“I fucking _knew it_!”, yells Refa; “I didn't even _do_  anything, he came to _me_!” Both the Centauri guards and the Narn exchange confused looks.

Spectacular. He's imagined dying in several ways. 'Killed because Mollari thinks I stole his boyfriend' was most definitely not one of them.

 


End file.
